Darkness Is Funny
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: Darkness is a funny thing. It affected everyone anywhere. No one was immune to it and it hit her harder than ever as Killian Jones took on the Dark One's curse for her. Now she had to help him but darkness didn't want help she realised. Dark One! Hook SEASON 5 SPOILERS! CAUTION READING! BASED OFF SOME PICS FOR DARK ONE! EMMA! Captain Swan! Outlaw Queen! Snowing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dark One

 **Author's Note: Darkness is a funny thing. It affected everyone anywhere. No one was immune to it and it hit her harder than ever as Killian Jones took on the Dark One's curse for her. Now she had to help him but darkness didn't want help she realised. Dark One! Hook SEASON 5 SPOILERS! CAUTION READING! BASED OFF SOME PICS FOR DARK ONE! EMMA!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this story :) if it's popular and its' before the new season starts, I'll put two maybe three chapters up so please leave constructive criticism in the reviews and follow and favourite!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT otherwise they'd be happy endings for everyone :P All rights to Adam and Eddie for the amazing show, Once Upon a Time!**_

***OUAT***

Darkness was a funny thing, Emma realised. It could strike anyone and anywhere, no matter if the person had magic or not. It didn't matter about social status, Regina and Gold were perfect examples of this. It didn't matter who their parents were, Lily had shown that. Her parents were Maleficent and Merlin. Merlin who was the greatest Sorcerer in the world, who couldn't help his daughter.

So why Killian? Why had he sacrificed himself to save her? Why did he become the dark one? Why couldn't he let her become the Dark One? She was prepared to let everyone live happily, while she battled it. It was horrible. Regina had Robin, her parents had each other, even Gold had Belle and she was left with no romantic partner. It wasn't until now, she realised how important he was to her.

She hadn't even lost him, he was gone to darkness. What if he went to the darkness again? What if she lost the man she loved? She had only worked up the courage as he was about to be sucked in the darkness and he had just smiled and told her that he loved her.

Why didn't she tell him when they were in her room? It was the perfect moment and she knew that he knew what she was going to say but she chickened out. She was so afraid of losing him by her confession of love that she didn't say it and now she had lost him because he did love her.

His name was written in the dagger. _Killian Jones_. Not Hook. His real name. It made it all that much worse for her. She just wanted to hug him and never let go and she might never get the chance to do it. To never say she'll always love him. All of him.

'Killian,' Emma whispered.

'Where'd he go?' David asked.

'Unicorn land of course,' Regina said sarcastically, 'where else is that idiot?'

'He just saved your life Regina,' Emma said angrily, 'you might want to show more respect.'

'Don't you think I know that?' Regina asked.

'Should we summon him?' Snow asked.

'No,' Regina said quickly, 'he probably go and kill everyone in a ten mile radius that's related to Gold.'

'So everyone?' David asked.

'Yes, because somehow we're all related to that,' Emma sarcastically.

'He'd go for Belle first,' Robin said, 'unless he wants to get it over and done with.'

'But we control him,' Snow said, 'we don't need to worry about all of this if we tell him not to do it.'

'All Dark Ones want the dagger, who knows what Hook would do for the dagger?' Regina said.

'Killian,' Emma said, glaring at her, 'the man that saved your life is Killian, not Hook.'

'He saved both of you,' Robin said.

'Hey, what happened?' Henry said, running up to them.

'It's a long story,' Regina muttered.

'We have time,' Henry said, looking at them, 'or don't we?'

'We should ask the Apprentice more questions,' David said, 'see what else he knows about Merlin,'

'Merlin?' Henry asked. 'As in King Arthur, Guinevere, Violet and Lancelot? Those who live in Camelot?'

'How do you know them?' Robin asked.

'Old story books of course,' Henry answered.

'This might be what we need,' Regina said, 'to find Merlin. Who wants to read?'

Snow and Henry agreed and Emma turned to face the dagger. She should grab it. She was the only one who knew him well. Who better to look after it than her?

She stepped forward and Regina swung an arm out.

'What, Regina?' Emma asked angrily.

'Don't go near the thing,' Regina said.

'Why Regina?' Emma asked. 'Think I'm weak?'

'I think you're suffering from heartbreak, Emma,' Regina said.

'Why Regina?' Emma yelled. 'Because Killian just became the Dark One? Is that what you think? Or because he just sacrificed his happy ending for mine? Or because he just told me he loved me?'

'What do you think Miss Swan?' Regina yelled back. 'You think I don't know that? He didn't just give you your happy ending, he gave me mine!'

'I don't even know why he would!' Emma shouted. 'You aren't special- you aren't-'

Emma stopped as she heard the thud of- of horse feet? She looked at the dagger and swopped down and grabbed it and turned back around.

'Who the hell are you?' Regina asked, stepping forward.

'Is that anyway to be speaking to a King?' The male in the lead asked.

'You're in my town, and I'm a Queen,' Regina spat, standing up straighter.

'In this town?' Someone else asked. 'There's no one else here.'

'My name is Snow White,' Snow said, stepping forward, 'and you're in Storybrooke.'

'Snow White? From the Enchanted Forest.' The young girl asked, stepping down from the horse. 'Mother, father, this is the women I've been telling you about!'

'Why did Merlin send us here?' A grumpy voice asked.

'Merlin?' Emma asked. 'Tell us who you are please. We have questions and if you are who we think you are, then you could help us.'

'I'm Guinevere,' the lady dressed in an old fashioned dress that was a pink-purple, 'that's my husband Arthur, and that's my daughter Violet.'

'You're from Camelot right?' David asked.

'Yes,' Guinevere smiled, 'our friend Merlin sent us, with a message to you people.'

'About Kill- about the Dark One?' Regina asked.

'That too,' Guinevere admitted, 'but he told us to tell you to keep hope. That the one you loved will return to you sooner than later.'

'What else?' Emma asked.

'That we had to help you find this Dark One,' Arthur grumbled, 'he couldn't come. The lazy twat but we will.'

'No one has good information!' Emma yelled. 'Keep hope. Sooner than Later! The one you loved! I need good answers not fluffy answers from a bunch of royals who can't help me!'

'How do you know that?' The young girl, Violet, asked.

'I'm leaving,' Emma said, waving her hands in front of her. She disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and she reappeared at the Jolly Rodger.

'I was hoping you'd be here soon.' Emma jumped and turn around. There he was. Sitting causally on the railing of his ship, looking at his hook. He was different. His eyes were a hard blue, there was none of his kindness in them and his clothes seemed to reflect the Dark One. He wore tight black pants and a long black jacket that had small patterns on it.

'Killian,' Emma said softly, her grip on his dagger tightening.

'I'd thought you'd be here.' Killian said, ignoring her. 'The grief and all.'

Emma just stared at him.

'Why didn't you come back?' Emma asked.

'You don't trust me,' Killian laughed darkly, 'none of you do, especially the Evil Queen, but then again I saved her life. I saved yours as well.'

'Of course I trust you!' Emma said.

'But you don't trust the Dark One Emma Swan,' Killian smirked, 'no one does. Why do you think I've been trying to kill the Dark One? He can't be trust.'

'We all want to help you Killian.' Emma said sincerely.

'Emma why lie to me?' Killian said. 'They want to help you because you're emotionally unstable without me. What better way to help their Saviour then helping your Saviour?'

Emma tried to argue but she couldn't help but see some truth in his words. Her parents wanted her to be happy, Henry as well and Regina- she still felt guilty for ruining her family. Killian was a part of her family now and had been for longer than Emma liked to admit.

'See Swan,' Killian said, 'no one loves me expect you. Even then I doubt it. I can't beat any past lover of yours now can I? Being the Dark One has shown me.'

'Killian,' Emma said, 'please don't say that. That's not true. I love you. I love you more than anything.'

'Why lie Swan?' Killian yelled, getting off the railing now. 'No one could love me. Not Liam or Milah. Not even you.'

'I love you, Killian Jones,' Emma said, feeling a tear go down her cheek, 'I love you so much. It broke me to pieces when I thought you were dead. It was such a relief to see you again. When you were alive up in my room that I was filled with so much happiness.'

Killian walked to the middle of his ship and leaned up against the wooden pole. His eyes were staring at her, no emotion in his eyes.

'I suggest you leave Swan,' Killian said, 'I don't need your company,'

'But _I_ need your company,' Emma said softly, walking towards him.

'No Swan,' Killian said, 'I can't have your company. This darkness. It's harder to contain then anyone of us could have thought. I've thought of going to hurt people in this town more times than usual in a mere fifteen minutes. Darkness is a funny thing Swan.'

'Killian,' Emma said, walking closer.

'I said no SWAN!' Killian yelled, lifting his hands. She felt herself hit the railing and she fell to the ground. She looked at Killian had come running towards her but had stopped a couple of metres away from her.

'Emma,' Killian said, 'I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean it. I- just leave please. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you again.' He took a few steps backwards as Emma stood up slowly. She lifted her hand to her head and felt it bleeding.

'Killian I could never stop loving you,' Emma said, hiding her hand from his sight.

'But I could hurt you Emma,' Killian said, 'I won't take that chance love. Please just leave.'

'Killian,' Emma said walking towards him, ignoring the pain in his hand. His eyes darkened and he lifted his hand.

'I said leave Swan,' Killian said, flames appearing in his hand. Emma knew he couldn't control this darkness but she had to help him.

'I love you,' Emma said. The flame hit her right shoulder and he had his head in his hands as Emma healed her wounds quickly.

'LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU SWAN!' Killian screamed at her. Emma knew now was the moment to leave.

'Not before I tell you that I can help you.' Emma said.

'Don't use that dagger,' Killian said, 'it brings on the darkness.'

Killian had produced another fireball and Emma vanished in a puff of smoke. Her eyes were full of tears as she appeared in her parents' living room. She heard them talking outside the door and she quickly went to her room upstairs.

How could she help Killian if even he couldn't keep the darkness at bay?

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! I haven't read a Dark One! Killian but I thought the idea would be awesome! I also have a Dark One! Robin Hood one shot in my "I Love You One Shots" if you like different things.**

 **Thanks for reading this and if it's popular** _ **and**_ **I'm not too busy with life, I'll chuck a couple more chapters up here for you! Please leave constructive criticism, favourite and follow!**

 **Enjoy your day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Telling

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story! It's means a lot! Anyway, I'll put this chapter up and another and then it's finished! Thanks for your support!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned OUAT do then Captain Swan would be in "Love Land" but unfortunately I don't so all rights to Adam and Eddie, the amazing writers of ONCE!**_

***OUAT***

Emma Swan stayed up all night, looking outside her window, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. The dagger taunted her throughout the night and more than once she thought of throwing it at something but she couldn't wake her parents and her brother. She heard her parents debating whether or not to come upstairs last night but she had faked sleep as both her parents came up.

Now it was four o'clock in the morning and she heard Neal getting fussy so she decided sleep wasn't for her and she walked downstairs. Her parents hadn't heard her brother yet and she was internally grateful for that. She needed some bonding time with her little bro. She gently took her brother from the cot and he stopped crying. He was looking at her with David's blue eyes and it instantly reminded her of Killian. Of what she had lost.

'Have I ever told you of how I came to meet Killian, little bro?' Emma said, trying to keep the tears at bay. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

'I met him when I was in the Enchanted Forest,' Emma said, 'it was long ago. Two and a half years. I had been sucked into a portal with mom and we were trying to get to Storybrooke before an Evil Witch Cora did. We met two ladies, Mulan and Aurora, and we had gone back to the village to try and get back to Storybrooke when we found out that everyone had died. Expect one. He said he was a blacksmith. I didn't believe and neither did Mulan so we questioned him and eventually tied him up to a tree.'

'I questioned him and I found out who he was. Killian Jones or his name at the time, Captain Hook. He wanted revenge on an evil man that no one trusted fully. I let Hook go so he could led us to the compass, the thing we needed. We had to climb a really tall beanstalk and he had tried to learn more about me but I was only focused on getting back to Henry, my son. We were able to knock the giant out and we bonded. I know, he's a pirate but he had lost love like I had done. It connects people little bro.'

'But I trusted him too much. I was letting emotions get in the way. I told myself to not do that. So I locked him to a piece of rumble. He asked me- he asked me if I trusted him. I told him- I told Killian I couldn't take a chance but he could see that I didn't trust my emotions that I needed a clearer head. I'm an open book to him. We met again as mom and I were trying to get home through a portal. We got into a sword fight were I was surprised to see he gave Mulan Aurora's heart. Mulan had to leave and I was about to lose when I saw the compass. I hit Killian in the head, knocking him out and I didn't see him again for a while.'

Emma glanced at her jacket, where she had tucked the dagger into and she looked at Neal. He was starting to nod off and she noticed three or four tear stains on his blanket.

'He's done a lot for me Neal,' Emma said quietly, 'he put aside his revenge for Rumplestiltskin- the crocodile, just so I could save Henry. He helped our dad get better for I had _finally_ gotten my family, Neal. He told his darkest secret- that he had fallen for me after three hundred years of revenge just so we could save Neal- Henry's father, the man also competing for my affections but I didn't love Neal, little bro. Or I did but as I've seen mum and dad and- and the love I have for Killian, I know it was a teenage girl wanting love, no matter who with.'

'Killian gave up his ship for me even if there was no guarantee of us getting together. He went to a strange city to rescue me and Henry. He got his lips cursed by the Wicked Witch because he loved me. He tried to take Henry to New York to save him but was unsuccessful. We went to take on the Wicked Witch- Zelena so you wouldn't be taken and it went horribly. He- he was drowning and I had been afraid and scared and I saved him. I wasn't thinking of the consequences- of my family only him but he was thinking about _us_.'

'I love him Neal.' Emma said, tears falling down her cheeks. 'I've seen him face death many times, he's a survivor of course but each time it got harder to see him almost die. I don't know when I started to fall in love with him. Perhaps Neverland. When I saw someone like me. Who was lost and heart-broken. We had a connection that I've never shared with others.'

'And I've lost him to darkness Neal,' Emma said, looking up at the ceiling, 'I've lost my anchor and what good is a ship without an anchor?' Her tears started to fall on her sleeping brother and she stood up and put him back in his cot.

'I love Killian Jones,' Emma said, 'but I told him too late. I should have told Killian sooner. But I have to find him, Neal. I have to save him like he would for me.'

Emma quickly wrote a not to her parents and she used magic to vanish herself to the library. She was going to save Killian, no matter the consequences.

She had landed near the desk so she was surprised to see Regina in the library, books thrown around her messily and her eyes were looking down at the book.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Emma asked, looking at the former Queen. She had bags underneath her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked terrible.

'I could ask you the same question Miss Swan,' Regina shot at her, 'but that's pointless isn't it?'

'Well yes it is.' Emma said, glaring at her.

'I'm trying to help _him_.' Regina said quietly. 'I should have taken the darkness on, but instead _he_ grabbed on to it and he's the new Dark One.'

'So what are you trying to do?' Emma asked.

'Well Arthur had told us about Merlin and how we need to stop the darkness, so now I have a history of the Dark Ones. And Camelot and tales of Merlin.' Regina said.

'Regina something happened last night after I left you guys,' Emma said, 'and it's- it's rather concerning.'

'Do tell, Miss Swan,' Regina said, shutting the heavy book.

Emma began to explain what happened on the ship, avoiding her eyes when she told her.

'Interesting,' Regina said, 'it seems the darkness was stronger than ever. I'm surprised it hasn't attack every other thought that runs through his head.'

'What's that meant to mean?' Emma asked sharply.

'Well he's going to be thinking about his parents and his brother and Milah and you. Thinking how they didn't love him. Darkness grabs a person's insecurities and twists them to make them believe it's true.' Regina said.

Emma's heart dropped. Emma didn't want Killian going through that. He was _her_ light and now the roles were reversed. She didn't know how to be someone's light! How did Henry do it? How did Killian do it?

'Then we need this sorcerer sooner rather than later,' Emma said.

'Or you could save me yourself, but hey? Who does that?' It was cold and calculating and Emma knew that it was Killian. Regina seemed to be in shock and Emma turned around slowly. Killian was standing there and Emma could barely spot the blue in his black eyes.

'Killian,' Emma said, 'I'm not powerful as you seem to think,'

'Oh love,' Killian smirked, 'that's not what I was talking about. _True Love's kiss_. That's a way to break this. _Curse._ '

Emma looked at Regina as the library door opened. It was Robin. Killian had turned around as well as Robin looked at the three of them. Killian's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. Emma knew a plan was forming in his head by his smirk and Emma knew that Regina and Robin knew.

'Like a curse I could place on these love birds.' Killian said.

'You do that and I'll make you a burnt Captain,' Regina spat.

'Is that really anyway to treat the person who saved your life, _your majesty_?' Killian asked. Regina was at a loss for words.

'Killian,' Emma said, stepping forward but it was the wrong move. He held his hand up and she felt an invisible force choking her. She tried to gasp for air but it was very difficult.

'Emma Swan,' Killian said, 'are you trying to understand me? Killian Jones? I've been through many things Emma, things that would make you curl up into a ball so don't try and say that you understand me.'

'Killian- Killian please,' Emma begged, 'I- I love you.'

He dropped her and his eyes lost the some of the hardness. She fell and looked at him.

'I can't control it,' Killian said, quietly, 'I can't do it anymore.'

'We can help you,' Emma said, 'we're working on a way to help you.'

'It's not enough, Emma,' Killian said, 'it has to be done in the next day or I'm a goner. You have to help me.'

'I'll find a way, Killian,' Emma said, standing up slowly, 'I promise.'

Killian nodded slowly and he vanished. Emma stood up properly and she looked at Regina and Robin.

'We have to talk to Arthur.' Emma said. 'We need to help Killian.'

'Sooner rather than later it seems,' Robin said.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows! It always makes my day and it makes me smile! Please leave a review for what you'd like to see in the next chapter and I might be able to include it as its last chapter!**

 **Enjoy your day and please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Merlin

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this story and following it! It means so much! This is the last chapter in this story so thanks again for reading, following, reviewing and the favourites! :)**

 **Minor Swearing!**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT would you think that Emma would be the Dark One? I don't own OUAT so all rights to the amazing Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

As Emma walked into the diner with Regina and Robin, everyone looked at her. She could see the pity in their eyes but she didn't want it. How was pity going to help her? She walked over to her parents, Neal, Henry and the royals from Camelot. Emma looked at the King and Queen.

'We need Merlin sooner rather than later.' Emma said.

'We can't do-' Guinevere said.

'This wasn't a request,' Emma said coldly, 'this was a demand.'

'And who do you think you are demanding this?' Arthur spat.

'I think I'm a royal as well,' Emma said, glaring at him, 'and I think you should comply with what I say because I'm not in the mood for your shit.'

'That's not anyway to address me,' Arthur said, 'and I can't make that idiot came any faster, _your majesty_ , because we were just here as a guide to help you get to Merlin.'

'Then help!' Emma said angrily. 'All I see you doing is sitting here like some idiot! While we all sit here, my boyfriend is being torn apart by the darkness that controls him!'

Arthur and Emma kept glaring at each other. Why did this man have to be so annoying? Did he not understand the situation? Had he never faced darkness? Did he not know how hard it was?

'Emma!' Mary-Margaret said. Emma slowly turned to face her mother. 'Emma, we can't really do much can we?'

'If this was me at the moment none of you would be sitting here talking idly,' Emma said coldly, standing up. 'You'd be in that library searching for me. What's different?'

'Emma-' David said but Emma walked out of the diner. She walked over to the library and was surprised to see Belle in there. She was on the computer, searching something.

'Hi, Belle,' Emma said, walking over to her.

'Hey Emma,' Belle smiled, 'wanna help me? I've got a range of books to help Killian.'

'You're trying to help?' Emma asked surprised.

'Of course,' Belle said, sighing, 'he's done quite a lot to have his happy ending. He deserves it. He's- he's a friend of mine.'

'Seems like you're the only one who wants to help me,' Emma said, following Belle to the bookshelf, 'well and Regina but that's more out of guilt.'

'At least she's helping,' a voice said. Emma and Belle quickly turned around. There was a man standing there, he was quite tall had brown eyes and dark skin.

'Who are you?' Emma asked, holding her hands up.

'I'm Merlin,' he said, walking slowly over to them.

'The Sorcerer,' Emma said, lowering her hands slightly, 'but- how did you get here?'

'Well I've had trouble getting here,' Merlin said, 'the Dark One and I never get along. They always try and stop me from reaching a land. I sent my friend Arthur here to try and stop the Dark One.'

'Like that helped,' Emma scoffed.

'Arthur- Arthur is a closed person.' Merlin said. 'He's very hard to figure out, even after about fifty years. He doesn't remember most of the years however.'

'Fifty?' Belle asked. 'Oh- Regina's curse,'

'Yeah,' Merlin said, nodding, 'I didn't even know it was going to happen. It happened very quickly and there was a lot of trouble in Camelot at the time that I had to look after.'

'Of course there was,' Emma said bitterly, 'but we don't time for this. We need to save Killian.'

Merlin looked at her and nodded slowly. 'Okay, where is he?'

'I don't know,' Emma whispered.

'What?' Merlin asked, almost yelling at them. Belle and Emma flinched.

'I don't know,' Emma repeated loudly.

'Do you not love him?' Merlin asked. Emma was taken aback by the question. Of course she loved Killian! How dare he question that?

'Of course I do!' Emma said, trying to sound as dignified as possible.

'Then why is he by himself?' Merlin spat.

'I-' Emma stuttered.

'Exactly,' Merlin said, 'let's go save Killian- if we can.' Merlin started to walk and Emma looked at Belle and they both ran to catch up with Merlin.

'What do you mean by if we can?' Belle asked.

'It gets harder to remove darkness the long it's there.' Merlin explained. Emma felt like her body had gone cold. He had been a villain for over three hundred years and now he's the Dark One. How hard was that going to be for Merlin?

'But-' Emma said.

'Only the dark one,' Merlin answered. Emma felt relieved. Perhaps she could have Killian home by lunch!

'His boat,' Belle said, as they were at the docks, 'what's- why is it blue?'

'What the hell is happening?' Emma turned around and saw that Regina, Robin, David, Mary-Margaret and Arthur had ran up to them.

'It's Killian Jones,' Merlin said.

'Who are you?' David asked.

'About time Merlin,' Arthur said sarcastically.

'Merlin?' Mary-Margaret asked. Merlin just nodded and Arthur rolled his eyes.

'We need to get to the Jolly Rodger,' Merlin said.

'There's no need.' Emma closed her eyes and opened them, turning around to see Killian. He was dressed in all black leather and his eyes were almost completely black. Emma hoped the dagger wouldn't have to be used.

'Hook?' Regina and Robin asked. Killian's eyes flickered towards them but went back to Merlin.

'Moved on already, love?' Killian asked, now looking between Merlin and Emma.

'Killian, I- I love you,' Emma said softly, moving to the front of the group.

Killian stared at her, before taking a step forward. Emma could feel the group tense.

'I'm not really into lying, love,' Killian said angrily, 'of course you've moved on! Who wants a broken three hundred year old pirate?'

He put his hand up and Emma felt herself choking.

'Emma!' David and Mary-Margret called out.

'Killian,' Merlin asked, walking up to them, 'is this you?'

Killian's eyes went to blue before going to almost-black. 'Of course it is,'

'You hesitated,' Merlin said. Emma felt the pressure on her throat lessen.

'No I didn't,' Killian spat, 'this is who I am!'

'Killian,' Emma said, 'please this isn't you. This isn't the man that _I_ fell in _love_ with. I fell in love with a man who did everything for me.'

'For you,' Killian spat, 'my life doesn't revolve around you, _princess_. I did things- I do things for myself. No one else. Don't try and flatter yourself,'

'Killian, you saved my life once,' David said loudly. They all looked over at David. 'You didn't have to but you did. You told me that I reminded you of your brother. Well you- you are a part of this messed up family, long before you and Emma admitted your feelings for each other.'

Killian stared at David then looked at Emma.

'Is it true?' Killian demanded.

'Of course it is,' Belle said, 'you are our family, Killian.'

'I've always wanted a family,' Killian said, looking at Emma.

'Me too,' Emma smiled.

Suddenly a white light wrapped itself around Killian. The white started to pull at Killian, pulling him apart from them. Emma tried to run for him but was thrown back. She slowly stood up as the light and the darkness started to fight with each other and Killian was the one suffering for it.

It stopped after five minutes and Killian fell to the ground.

'Killian!' Emma yelled, running over to him. She kneeled next to him then looked at Merlin.

'What did you do!?' Emma demanded.

'Well the darkness is gone,' Merlin said, 'and I guess my job is done. Arthur you might want to get your daughter and wife. We're going home.'

'Who does he think he is?' Arthur muttered under his breath, walking towards Granny's.

'I heard that Arthur!' Merlin yelled out to him.

'You were meant to!' Arthur yelled back at them.

'What's going to happen to Killian?' Regina asked.

'He's going to wake up in less than a minute,' Merlin said, 'feeling dazed. He won't have any memory of being the dark one. He'll only remember sacrificing himself and a giant wall of black around him.'

'Why?' Robin asked.

'Makes the deeds he done while he was the Dark One lesser.' Merlin said.

Emma nodded as Killian began to wake up.

'Bloody hell,' Killian said, sitting up slowly, looking around.

'Killian!' Emma said, hugging him.

'Well hello love,' Killian said, pulling away from the hug, 'care to explain what happened?'

'No,' Emma said, helping him up.

'That's lovely,' Killian said. Emma hugged him again.

'I'm just glad you're okay,' Emma whispered in his ear.

'Of course love,' Killian smiled.

'Why did you do it, H- Killian?' Regina asked loudly, Emma and Killian faced Regina who looked curiously at them.

'Because- well we understand each other Regina,' Killian said, 'we know how it feels to be reformed villains because we are. You are happy. I knew you were so I couldn't let your happiness be ruined, which is also Emma was going to be the Dark One.'

'Thank you,' Robin said, 'for helping her.'

'Don't lose her then Robin,' Killian said, holding Emma's hand, 'because love is worth it.'

'It is,' Emma smiled. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to be in love now.

***OUAT****

 **Author's Note: This is the last chapter so thank you for all of the favourites, reviews, follows and the reads! It means the world to me! You are all awesome and thanks for reading! :)**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


End file.
